With development of technologies, terminals have increasingly powerful functions. Users may work and entertain themselves using the terminals, and a terminal has become indispensable in people's daily life. However, a battery life of a terminal is limited, and a user needs to charge the terminal constantly.
However, as a battery configured for the terminal has an increasingly large capacity and increasingly high density, it takes an increasingly long time to charge the terminal. Consequently, normal use of the user is greatly affected, and user experience is relatively poor.